


среди бетонных стен

by w1ntercatty



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games), Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w1ntercatty/pseuds/w1ntercatty
Summary: он не улыбается так, что у кузьмина аж ноги подгибаются — слишком красиво, хоть и сдержанно, явно пряча за приподнятыми уголками губ личную вселенную горя, парад взорванных планет и созвездие трагедии.dневник dжессики — когда ты улыбаешься
Relationships: Анастасий Кузьмин/Ипполит Муравьёв-Апостол
Kudos: 3





	среди бетонных стен

— Сколько сегодня, Поль?

— Пятеро, у самых ворот. Еле отстрелялись. 

Их общину нельзя назвать большой — всего одиннадцать человек. Так, маленькая группка выживших, по злой случайности оказавшаяся в одном месте. Братья Муравьёвы-Апостолы, едва завалившие топляка в одиночку, но с трудом убежавшие от толпы щелкунов; Миша Бестужев-Рюмин, в поисках укрытия наткнувшийся на стаю обезумевших от голода собак; Аня Бельская, потерявшая мать и младшую сестру в попытках отбиться от сталкеров, которую нашли в подвале заброшенного университета, за стеной баррикад (эти баррикады разбирали втроём); Сергей Трубецкой и Кондратий Рылеев, вдвоём сбежавшие из плена охотников; запуганная Кара, которая сама пришла непонятно откуда, но явно пережившая много разного дерьма; Паша Пестель, стоически вынесший все испытания посткатастрофического мира и просто уставший от перманентного одиночества; Петя Каховский, которого, загнанного в угол, фактически спас Рылеев, расстреляв четверых щелкунов; Николай Романов, еле сбежавший из своего собственного дома после атаки охотников, и Анастасий Кузьмин, который и положил начало их компании. 

— А откуда их столько развелось-то, Ань, не знаешь?

— Я даже увидеть, откуда они припёрлись, не успела. Самой знать хочется. 

И так они живут уже полгода, обосновавшись в крупном особняке. Забор, сломанный то ли вандалами, то ли особо настойчивыми заражёнными, уже месяц как был крепко починен, так что им не приходилось бояться того, что к ним кто-то проберётся. Им хорошо. Зима пока не наступила, поэтому холода бетонных стен не чувствовалось, и всё спокойно спали на полу, на стареньких пружинных матрасах.

Они притёрлись друг к другу, прикипели — попробуй, отдери. А кто-то имел ещё и неосторожность влюбиться. 

И среди этих кого-то непонятно почему затесался Анастасий. 

Дурак. 

Он недоумённо смотрит на неожиданно молчаливого Ипполита, который, едва скинув с себя ружьё, уходит наверх, в жилые комнаты. Он не улыбается так, что у Кузьмина аж ноги подгибаются — слишком красиво, хоть и сдержанно, явно пряча за приподнятыми уголками губ личную вселенную горя, парад взорванных планет и созвездие Трагедии. 

Стас беспокоится, вешая ружья на стойку, и тихо проходит наверх, приоткрывая дверь. Он слышит, как шуршит ткань, и видит, насколько неестественно быстро вскакивает Поля, вставая так ровно, словно проглотил арматуру. 

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет, — коротко отвечает Муравьёв, чуть испуганно глядя на Кузьмина. Он пытается тихо уйти из комнаты, прошмыгнуть мимо вставшего в проходе Стаса. 

— Поля? Поля, да подожди, твою мать, что с тобой? — Анастасий даже слишком резко хватает парня за запястье, отчего тот недовольно шипит, ловко выворачивается и только сильнее хмурится. 

— Не трогай мою мать, — холодно бросает Ипполит.

Но не уходит. Смотрит исподлобья, нервно натягивает край толстовки на предплечье, но не уходит. Только шарахается в сторону, когда Кузьмин пытается того снова за руку схватить. 

— Что случилось? — В очередной раз задаёт свой неизменный вопрос Стас, глядя прямо в глаза младшему Муравьёву. Губы кусает, но взгляда не отводит под натиском неожиданного холода толстых бетонных стен. 

Поля всё так же теребит край рукава и вдруг опускается на затертый матрас, бесцеремонно постеленный прямо на подгнивающий пол, закрывая лицо руками. 

— Поль, если ты что-то натворил, расскажи, я пойму, и всё будет как бы-

— Да нихера не будет как было! — Срывается на хриплый сдавленный крик Муравьёв, а в уголках глаз неожиданно копятся негранёные алмазы слёз. Кажется, первых на памяти Анастасия. 

И Ипполит рывком задирает рукав, обнажая предплечье с уродливым укусом, всё ещё слабо кровоточащим. Стас своим глазам не верит, но верит лихорадочно блестящим полиным. 

— Доволен?

— Поля...

Кузьмин чувствует, как его Ипполит отталкивает от себя, как тот встаёт, скидывая на пол немногочисленные предметы со всех поверхностей. Кузьмин стоит в стороне, заламывая руки и нервно следя за ураганом эмоций Муравьёва-Апостола. 

Ему больно. Больно за грудиной, прямо рядом со старым шрамом от ножа охотника. 

Но больнее сейчас только Ипполиту. 

Он же и не жил толком, так, побродил по этой выжженной заражением земле каких-то двадцать лет. Он не видел ничего, кроме этого замызганного городишка и страшных рож заражённых. 

Как бы представить, что это всё происходит не с ним, не с Полей, мальчиком, который слишком любит жизнь, чтобы так быстро от неё отказываться? 

Стас бы заплатил за это двойною ценою. 

На удивление, Ипполит успокаивается быстро, оседая на пол в немых бессильных рыданиях, потому что голос сорван в конец проклятиями судьбы и глупого кордицепса, который наверняка уже обосновывается в его мозгу. Анастасий опускается рядом, крепко обнимая парня. 

Они уже ничего не смогут сделать. 

Они сидят так долго-долго, чувствуя, как бетонные стены вокруг сжимаются в неожиданно маленькое пространство, как перестало хватать воздуха. 

Кузьмин плачет, похоже, первый раз в жизни, глотая тугой ком в горле, потому что рядом в отчаянном бессилии мелко трясётся его любовь. 

Стас в силах только рассеянно гладить по волосам Ипполита, чувствуя, как пропадают в многодневной щетине капли отчаяния. 

— Ты скажешь Серёже? — Через силу всё-таки выдавливает Анастасий, собирая остатки самообладания. Тяжело быть спокойным, если рядом с тобой взрывается сверхновой твоя звезда. 

Поля только кивает, не в состоянии произнести ни слова. 

Никто не знает, сколько они сидят на холодном полупрогнившем полу, игнорируя существование матраса рядом. Муравьёв невидяще смотрит на дерево приоткрытой напротив двери, Кузьмин глядит в потолок. Проходит не меньше вечности, прежде чем Поля поднимется на ноги, в три шага пересекает комнату и уходит к Серёже. Наверное. 

Стас не в силах думать. 

Стас просто смотрит в потолок. 

У него нет сил даже в миллиардный раз проклясть этот мир. 

На улице смеркается, когда Кузьмин наконец встаёт, намереваясь уйти, но в дверях сталкивается с Полей. 

В его глазах читается мольба: "Не уходи". 

Он произносит это едва ли не вслух, губами, тихим-тихим шёпотом. 

И Анастасий сдаётся, сдаётся с потрохами этому мальчику, не увидевшему жизнь, так глупо сейчас чувствующим свою кончину. 

— Я не хочу становиться чудовищем. 

И Муравьёв-Апостол бросает на пол незаряженный пистолет. 

— Ты хочешь?..

— Я сам. 

Анастасию всего двадцать четыре, и он уже разбит на мириады крошечных звёзд, кажущихся космической пылью на ночном небе. 

Даже не звёзд. Космических обломков. 

Он смотрит, как дрожащими руками Поля заряжает пистолет — всего на одну пулю. И ему страшно не меньше Ипполита. Тот на пробу приставляет к виску дуло, и его передёргивает то ли от холода, то ли от безумного страха. Но лучше так, чем сойти с ума, оборачиваясь чудовищем. Откладывает пистолет в сторону, прижимая руки к груди — слишком сильно трясутся. 

— Мне страшно, Стась. 

Анастасий без слов снова обнимает чужое худое тело, поглаживая по спине, пока Ипполита бьёт крупная дрожь. Стасу страшно не меньше — ему страшно видеть, как угасает чужая жизнь. Угасает ровно так же, как огонёк на конце сигареты, которую Муравьёв откуда-то выудил. Он судорожно затягивается, давясь дымом, и Кузьмин не спрашивает, как давно он курит. Только глотает вновь так некстати подступившие слёзы. Сигарета в чужих пальцах сыплет сизым пеплом на пол.

Во второй раз Поля берёт пистолет крепче. Кажется, что даже увереннее, но в глазах плещется столько страха, что об уверенности и речи быть не может. Он жмурится, отчего крупная слеза катится по щеке. 

Анастасий не выдерживает, ладонью касается чужой щеки, утирая мокрую дорожку. Нежно гладит большим пальцем по скуле, отчего Ипполит только сильнее жмурится, роняя горячие слёзы, и льнёт к руке Стаса. 

— Стась, я так не хочу умирать. 

Кузьмин снова ничего не говорит, только, наконец, подаётся вперёд, касаясь губ в горьком прощальном поцелуе. Ипполит цепляется за запястья Стаса, задевает носом нос, но не оттягивает мгновение. Знает, что если ещё промедлит, больше пистолет не ляжет в ладонь. И умрёт от чужой пули, в уже ставшем ему чужим теле, с чужим разумом. Он не хочет так. 

Анастасий сам отстраняется. 

— Это не смерть, Поль, — неожиданно говорит он, а голос безбожно ломается. — Это твоя личная свобода. 

Муравьёв с трудом кивает, в последний раз приставляя пистолет к виску. 

Это его личная свобода. 

Бетонные стены забирают с собой последнее тепло жизни, что была так неправильно обречена на погибель несчастливой случайностью. 

Бетонные стены забирают с собой последнее прикосновение губ к тыльной стороне ладони ставшей будто бы тряпичной руки. 

Бетонные стены не могут забрать с собой любовь, что теперь осколками гранаты рвут на части чужую душу. 

В воздухе висит так и не сказанное "я тебя люблю".

**Author's Note:**

> слишком глубоко эта игра в моём сердце, слишком уж глубокие раны она оставляет после себя. а я люблю вспарывать старые шрамы.


End file.
